Sadie Hawkins
by LaureneGleek
Summary: Petit aperçu de ce qui se tramait dans la tête des ND pendant que Tina chantait I Don't Know How To Love Him...


Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS ! (ça faisait lontemps !)

Le dernier épisode en date m'a inspirée. Juste parce que cette scène m'a fait mourir de rire, voici un petit aperçu de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de nos ND adorés pendant et après le solo de Tina dans l'épisode Sadie Hawkins !

**Phrases en gras : paroles prononcées à voix haute**

Voilà, voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

_Finn : _**"Très bien ! Tina est prête à chanter sa chanson, et à faire son choix. Les garçons, préparez-vous, pour Tina Cohen-Chang !"**

_Ovation. _

_Tina : _**"Merci Finn. Je vais chanter I Don't Know How To Love Him, de Jesus Christ Superstar. C'est à propos de la douleur d'un amour non partagé, et de..."**

_Finn : _**"Ok, Tina, passe directement à la chanson, Beiste a besoin des vestiaires à 16h30."**

_Tina : _**"Désolée. Allez-y !" **

_I Don't Know How To Love Him commence..._

_Sam à Artie : _**"A qui tu crois qu'elle va demander ?" **

_Artie : _**"Le seul choix évident de la pièce. Une figure de son passé, un amour interdit qui lui a filé entre les doigts." **

_Sam : _**"... Unique ? Sérieux ?" **

_Artie : __**"**_**..." **

_I don't know how to love him..._

_Blaine : _"Qu'est-ce qu'elle chante bien..."

_Ryder : _"C'est à moi qu'elle va demander, c'est sûr..."

_I've been changed, yes really changed..._

_Finn : _"C'est quoi cette chanson ? Ca parle de Jésus... Elle va demander à Jésus ?"

_Sugar : _"Oh, c'est émouvant..."

_Kitty : _"Je me fais chier..."

_In these past few days, when I've seen myself..._

_Artie : _"Ah, Tina, je savais qu'un jour tu me reviendrais..."

_Tina : _"Aww, Blaine est vraiment trop mignon avec son petit pantalon jaune..."

_I never thought I'd come to this..._

_Joe _: "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?"

_Ryder : _"Elle s'approche de Blaine. Pourquoi elle s'approche de Blaine ?"

_Blaine : _"Pourquoi elle s'approche de moi ?"

_Tina : _"Oh la la il est trop craquant !"

_Blaine : _"Hum, Tina, recules s'il te plait. _regarde Ryder. _Pitié aide-moi !"

_Finn : _"Oh mon dieu. Elle va demander à Blaine. Mais... Elle sait qu'il est gay ?

_If he said he loves me..._

_Tina : _"Là il va craquer, c'est sûr..."

_Blaine : _"Ok. Joue-la cool. Fais semblant d'être content."

_I'd be lost, I'd be frightened..._

_Artie : _"Mais pourquoi Blaine ?"

_I couldn't call, just couldn't call..._

_Wade/Unique : _"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?"

_I'd turn my head, I'd back away..._

_Tina : _"Est-ce qu'il regarde mes fesses ? J'espère qu'il les regarde..."

_Ryder : _"Mmmh, elle a de jolies fesses..."

_Sam : _"J'veux pas voir ça..."

_Artie : _"Tsss, Blaine... Mais quel gâchis !"

_Blaine : _" C'est légèrement embarassant..."

_Ryder : _"Je comprends pas ce qui se passe..."

_I wouldn't want to know_

_He scares me so_

_Oh, I want him so_

_Oh, I love him so..._

_Ovation... _

_Kitty : _"Me dites pas qu'elle va demander au Playmobil de l'accompagner au bal ?"

_Tina : _**"Alors, Blaine ? Tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?" **

_Blaine : "_Hein ?"

_Marley : _"Uh-oh..."

_Artie : _"Je le sens mal..."

_Blaine : _**"Oh, uh..."**

_Marley : _"Ca va mal se finir..."

_Tina : _"Dis oui ! Dis oui ! Il va dire oui, c'est sûr..."

_Blaine : _**"Wow, hum, Tina..." **Mais pourquoi elle me fait ça ? Je suis mal là...

_Tina : _"Il est tout chamboulé. Il va accepter, je le sais."

_Blaine : _**"Hum..." **

_Marley : _"Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ?"

_Tina : _"Dis oui ! DIS OUI !"

_Blaine : _**"Non." **

_Tina : _"Quoi ?!"

_Marley : _"Oh mon dieu, il a pas dit ça !"

_Blaine : _**"Merci, mais-mais non. Non merci." **

_Un groupe de garçons entre dans les vestiaires..._

_Finn : _"Ouf ! On a pas à rester là..."

_Sam : _"Mon dieu que c'est gênant..."

_Brittanny : _"10 casiers, 11 casiers, 12 casiers... Y'a quoi après 12 ?"

* * *

The end ! Allez-y, dites moi si ça vous a plu ! :D

Petite info qui n'a rien à voir : Pour ceux et celles qui lisent Beautiful Disaster et A Crazy Thing Called Love, et qui attendent impatiemment une suite, sachez que je travaille activement à la suite de B.D (si si, j'vous jure !) mais que, pour A Crazy Thing Called Love, je suis en panne d'inspi (pour l'instant).

Soyez patients les loulous, ça arrivera ! Sur ce, je vous fais des gros bisous ! MOUAK !


End file.
